A Found Hope
by AchinglyBeautiful
Summary: Everything I think should have happend in between scenes and durring them  ending is different . There will be a sequel after this:  Please R&R:   My first FanFic so please not to harsh of flames  dont like,dont read : Enjoy
1. Prince Caspian

**Hey everyone this is my very first fanfiction but I think it's pretty good:)**

**Anyway this is when The Pevensie** **children meet Prince Caspian for the first time. (There is some movie verse in it) its pretty sure because i just want to introduce everyone.**

**Hope you like it:)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. Prince Caspian and all of the other wonderful characters belong to C.S. Lewis **

**A Found Hope  
****Ch.1 Prince Caspian**

"Prince…Caspian" Peter asked curiously. "Yes, and who are you?"

"Peter!" yelled Susan. Caspian looked down at the sword in his hand "High King Peter"

He said quietly "I believe you called" answered Peter… "Well, yes but I thought you'd be older" said Caspian some what confused. "If you'd like we can come back in a couple of years-" "No, no that's all right. Your just… your not exactly what I expected." Caspian said looking at Susan who looked down and blushed. "Neither are you" said Edmund. As Peter continued to talk Susan couldn't help but steal glances at the prince. He was handsome and muscular with skin that had been kissed by the sun, all together he was alluring.

* * *

"So what were they like?" asked Trufflehunter " Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning." stated Trumpkin "so you like them then" asked Nikabrik

"Well enough" said Trumpkin as Lucy giggled.

"Queen Susan" said Caspian as he walked up beside her "I never got the chance to formally introduce myself I am Prince Caspian the tenth and I am honored to meet you"

Susan smiled as her cheeks turned pink "well it is nice to meet you Prince Caspian I am Queen Susan the gentle but you can call me Susan" she said as she smiled and had to stifle  
a laugh it wasn't so weird for her to have to tell someone older then her that but someone her same age was a little awkward for her, plus in Finchley she would just be known as Susan the one with two brothers and a younger sister. "So the stories are true" said Caspian more to him self then Susan but she caught it anyway. "And what in the stories are true my prince?" said Susan. Caspian looked up and said "That you are most beautiful".


	2. Giving Up

**Okayy here's chapter two:) it picks up when they are at Aslans how and are discussing battle plans.**

**Disclaimer: I own n.o.t.h.i.n.g**

**A Found Hope  
****Ch.2 Giving up**

"Crazy, No one has ever taken that castle" said Caspian

"There's always a first time, we'll have the element of surprise" said Peter

"But we have the advantage here" Caspian pushed

"If we dig in we could probably hold them off indefinitely" agreed Susan

Peter gave a shocked look that Susan would even consider that plan or agree with Caspian when it went against what he wanted.

"Look I appreciate what you've done here but this isn't a fortress it's a tomb." Peter argued

"Yeah, and if they're smart the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out" said Edmund

"I think you know where I stand sire." said Reepicheep

"If I get your troops in can you handle the guards" asked Peter Hopefully

"Or die trying my liege"

"That's what im worried about" said Lucy

"Sorry" said Peter not really wanting to listen

"You're all acting like there's only two choices… Dying here or dying there." she said solemnly

"Im not sure you've really been listening Lu" Peter sighed

"No, you're not listening, or have you forgotten who really killed the white witch Peter?" said Lucy slightly raising her voice

"I think we've waited on Aslan long enough" said Peter as though he was dismissing the conversation.

* * *

Susan quietly sat down next to where Caspian was sitting outside "Don't worry about peter, sometimes being the high king gets to his head and he thinks he's always right but mostly he's just scared"

"You're right about him thinking he's right all the time but I highly doubt the high king is scared" said Caspian

"Being accountable for all of these lives. It's not easy, but when we're gone you'll know first hand about all of that" she said with a sad laugh

"What do you mean when you leave" he asked quizzically. Susan sighed

"I don't know… I just feel like soon everything is going to come to an end or at least for me they are" she added quietly. Caspian turned sharply to look at her

"I-I don't underst-"Caspian tried

"Aslans giving up on me Caspian" cried Susan, she turned and looked at him with tears streaming down her face

"I want to believe, I want to have faith…but it's just so hard. I really don't even know why I'm here" she said looking down

"Even in my world I found it hard to believe in almost anything that wasn't logical and yet here I am in a place where nothing has a logical explanation" she said with a bitter chuckle

"Believe it or not... I am happy I came back I always hoped we would, I just feel like any minuet we're going to have to leave again and I might never return."

Caspian stood up and pulled Susan to her feet. He slowly lifted her chin and gave a small smile as he wiped the tear stains off of her cheek. Susan pushed her self up and kissed him he returned the action by kissing her with passion and hunger she put her arms around his neck and he pulled her in close to him she slowly parted her lips when he gently bit her lower lip. For Susan everything she was worried about went away and all she knew was that there was no way she was going to be able to leave Caspian.


	3. Noble Contradiction

**Okay everyone so im going to try and get the story finished by next week since its not really going to be that long. I just want to introduce Caspian and Susan's relationship and then I can start the sequel:) Anyways soon I have exams coming up but i'll try to keep updating and putting more chapters up.**

**Well enough of my blah talking here's the story Enjoyy**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know, here it is I own nothing.**

**A Found Hope  
****Ch.3 Noble Contradiction **

He could still see the look on Susan's face after they had battled Nikabrik, Jadis and here followers. She was so disappointed in not only him but Peter as well, but she had every right to be. Caspian knew he could have easily prevented the whole thing. It hurt him to know that Susan was upset, it was pretty obvious that he had feelings for her and even though she tried her best to cover it up around everyone else she had made it clear to Caspian that she felt the same for him.

Just as he was about to go and find her he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't beat yourself up about it" Susan said softly, Caspian gently grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it she sat down on his lap and quietly said "Don't protest just come with me." she got up and smiled down at him before she turned and walked away.

* * *

"Where exactly are we" said Caspian as they got down off their horses, they had been riding for some time and had just stopped in what seemed to be in the middle of no where.

"Just a place I found one day when I needed time to think, and since everyone else was busy doing things at the 'how' I decided to take a ride and I found this" she said as she pointed to nothing in particular.

"Found what" said Caspian as he looked around

"Come on" she said playfully as they walked Caspian could see a small lake that had rocks and flowers all around it, it wasn't big enough for many people to know about but it was still nice and peaceful looking. Susan slipped off her shoes and undid her dress, as it slid down her slender form she turned and looked at Caspian "Are you coming?" she said innocently

She watched as Caspian slid off his shirt to reveal a very tan and muscular chest, She turned and dived into the water followed by Caspian. They swam for awhile in a comfortable silence; once Susan got tired she looked around and spotted a medium sized rock with a flat surface. She swam to it and pulled her self up Caspian did the same, they both laid down as the evening sun showered them with warmth.

"I could never leave this place." said Susan quietly

"Then don't." said Caspian looking at her

Susan rolled over on top of him, her hair falling around them like a curtain. She cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him passionately.

"We should go" she said breathless from their recent little make-out session. She stood up and looked out over the water it would be a somewhat long swim back to the horses. She sighed and turned to look at Caspian who was standing behind here she smiled and then dove in, Caspian chuckled and followed behind her.

* * *

No one had noticed when they returned, but even when she kissed him softly he could tell that she was being careful of who was around. They had decided it would be best for them to tell Peter and the others after the fight so that no one would be distracted or hopefully not upset.

Even though he had just spent time with the one he was sure he loved he still felt troubled. "My mother was a black dwarf from the Northern Mountains" said Caspian's professor Caspian looked up at him as he continued.

"I risked my life all these years so that one day… you might be a better king then those before you."

"Then I have failed you" said Caspian quietly

"Everything I told you…everything I didn't, it was only because I believe in you. You have the chance to become the most noble contradiction in history. The Telmarine who saved Narnia"

**Yeah I know there probably wasn't any lake type thing there, but Caspian and Susan needed to have another moment I mean the story is mostly about them:)**


	4. I Would Never

Okay guys sorry for the wait first I had writers block and second I've been attempting to study for exams but since in SC we had ONE day of snow and we get THREE days off from school …yay:/ any way thanks for all the 'favorite story' alert thingys that are sent to my phone. It makes me happy to know someone likes my story haha But I'll stop talking now Enjoy:)

**A found hope**  
**Ch.4 I would never**

"A little help please" said Susan

"Of course" Lucy said as she walked to where Susan was standing

"He likes you, you know" she said as she laced the back of Susan's dress

"Excuse me" Susan said shocked that Lucy would say that

"Caspian, he likes you, and if I'm not mistaken you like him to" she said with a smirk on her face

"Lucy! Me and Caspian are just friends" Susan said as a blush crept on her cheeks

"Okaay Susan whatever you say" Lucy teased as she stepped back to admire her work.  
The dress Susan was wearing fit her perfectly; it was a somewhat dark shade of purple with a gold out line and a neckline that dipped with out showing to much.  
Her hair was up in a loose bun with some curls hanging down. The little bit of Narnian makeup she had on was perfect and brought out her crystal blue eyes. Lucy had on a forest green dress with a gold out line also, her hair was down and she wore little makeup.

"Shall we go, I'm pretty sure the guys are waiting on us" said Susan but Lucy just nodded and followed her out the door

* * *

Caspian stood up from his thrown which was placed slightly in front of the high kings and queens thrown's

"Tonight we celebrate many things but mostly we are celebrating the return of the kings and queens of old to Narnia" Caspian said as everyone cheered

"I give you high king Peter the magnificent, queen Susan the gentle, king Edmund the just, and queen Lucy the valiant." the crowd cheered as the king and queens stood to bow to them.

"With out them most of us would not be here including myself" Caspian said as many people nodded in agreement "let the celebration began" he said with a smile gracing his face as everyone clapped. Caspian turned and walked toward the four siblings.

"This is really great Caspian" Lucy said smiling

"Yeah thanks" said Edmund as Peter nodded in agreement. Once the three walked off Caspian walked up to Susan.

"You look beautiful" he said Susan smiled

"Thank you" she said as a song was beginning to play

"May I" Caspian said holding out his hand

"Of course" she said placing her hand in his. They danced for many songs only stopping to talk to people every once in awhile. Caspian could finally relax now that Susan was safely in his arms, he had had to watch her during the battle and twice he had almost lost her. Susan and Caspian finally decided to take a break and go find her siblings, When they spotted Lucy she was no longer laughing and talking with Trumpkin now she was fighting off the sleep that threatened to overcome her. Susan smiled; she couldn't blame the young queen for she to was tired and wished to sleep. "I think we should all do what Lucy's doing and retire for the night, since we have a big day tomorrow"

"I agree" said peter yawning

"Goodnight Susan" said Caspian once they reached her room

"Goodnight" she said as she pushed herself up to kiss him

* * *

Susan's footsteps padded across the stone floor of the hallway to Caspian's room. She slowly opened the door just wide enough for her to fit and closed it quietly. She walked towards the bed and laid down facing him. His eyes fluttered open, Caspian gazed into her deep blue eyes; they reminded him of a swirling ocean. They were filled with uncertainty and he could tell she was worried about weather Aslan would let them kissed her reassuringly and snuggled up against her hoping she would be able to get some sleep and not worry to much.

Susan's eyes opened slowly, it was still pretty dark outside and there was a cool breeze coming from the cracked window. Caspian was still asleep with his arms tightly around her. She knew that Aslan would tell them weather or not they could stay and even though they had gotten to stay the last time there was no guarantee about this time, like Aslan had told Lucy 'Things never happen the same way twice'.  
She feared not being able to stay; she loved Narnia and everyone in it. She was a queen who had found love here, her siblings were much happier here then in Finchley. Susan couldn't imagine all of this being ripped away from her; she couldn't stand the thought of leaving her home and most of all Caspian. She pushed herself closer to him and sighed cursing herself for worrying so much, the most she could do was at least enjoy the feeling of Caspian beside her while she could.

Caspian looked down at Susan, she looked so peaceful and he would hate having to wake her up, but he guessed she would want to make back before Lucy came looking for her. He kissed her gently

"Good morning" she said as a smile graced her face. Caspian starred at her and smiled

"What" she asked hesitantly

"Nothing, you just look so beautiful even when you first wake up" he said

"That's only because I spent the night with you" she laughed and then kissed him

"Yes, well I'm going to go get ready" he said with a grin and walked towards what she guessed was the bathroom since this was only her second time being in the room. Susan walked into a large bathroom; since he took his uncles room, everything is fit for a king she thought to herself. She found him pulling his shirt over his head.

"As much as I really don't want to, I have to go get ready myself, and Lucy will probably be looking for me soon" she said as she planted a delicate kiss on his lips as she turned and walked away Caspian grabbed her wrist gently

"Promise you won't disappear on me" he said half jokingly

"I would never" Susan said as she walked away from him with a slight smile on her face.

**Hoped you liked it Please Review oh! And Thank you Kandy Kane for my very first review and don't worry I know things seem a little fast between them but they kinda have to be for this story just bare with me though:)**


	5. When They Need You

**Hey everyone I know you all probably hate me for not updating for so long and I'm not going to try and make excuses but there have been some family issues going on and I've been wrapped up in cheerleading practice and now I'm track manager yay. but any way please don't kill me for any minor grammar mistakes its a little hard to pick them out when your reading your own story but I'm done wasting your time hope you like it:). oh and this is not the last chapter but there's only one more after this yay!. **

**Ch.5 When They Need You**

"Queen Susan"

"Yes Reepicheep" Susan said turning around to face the noble mouse

"Your presence has been requested by Aslan" a look of worry passed across her face but she quickly replaced it with a smile

"Yes, thank you" she said with a fake cheeriness caking her voice

"You are welcome my queen" he replied with a bow and then hurried out of the garden. Susan turned and looked at Lucy, no longer trying to cover up the look of distress on her face. "I'm sure everything will go fine, you shouldn't worry so much Su" Lucy said with a slight smile. Susan let out a sigh "Well there is only one way to find out" she said as she turned to leave.

As Susan walked hopes passed through her head. She hoped Aslanwould allow her and her siblings to stay in Narnia, she hoped that she and Caspian would live together and grow to love each other more with each passing day. She needed him here telling her words of love and reassurance, but she knew he was far to busy with preparing for the ceremony later. As she stepped into a clearing, she could make out Aslan and peter engaged in what looked to be an important conversation, hoping that she had not interrupted them she quietly turned to leave.

"Queen Susan" Aslan called out to her in his calm and soothing voice, Susan turned and kneeled to the majestic lion."Rise daughter of eve" he said

"I apologize for interrupting, but Reepicheep told me you had called for me" she replied

"Yes indeed I did, and we were just waiting for you-"

"We… So Peter will be joining us then?" she asked

"Yes the matter I wish to speak about requires both of you" Susan gave a nod of understanding.

"Well in that case let us go we do not have much time for as you know I have asked Caspian to gather all Telmarines and Narnians" he said as he motioned for Susan to come take a place by his side. As they walked Susan and Peter, could not help but steal glances at one another trying to figure out what it was the lion needed to talk to them about exactly. All he had done so far was ask them questions like "Is everything in your world going okay" and "How have you and your family been doing", even though Susan and Peter knew he could watch over them in their world whenever he wished.

"Things never happen the same way twice dear ones" Aslan said suddenly "Narnia is at peace and you must return home" a deep sigh came from Peter, who had been holding his breath and a sob escaped Susan's lips. "Please Aslan do not make us leave" Susan pleaded just above a whisper; Aslan looked over to Susan as she stared back with tears in her eyes.

"Your paths at this time do not lie here" he said solemnly. Peter looked over to the great lion his eyes clouded over with sadness but he noded in understanding.

"Will we ever come back" he asked with hope flowing in his voice.

"Please Aslan we've always belonged here this is our home" Susan added with a sad chuckle.

"Fear not dear ones you will return" Aslan said softly

"When" Susan asked anxiously; Aslan turned and looked up into the sky and then sighed.

"When the ones you love need you" he said simply

* * *

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar."

"We're not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens, it is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." Aslan stated

"I will go. I will accept the offer." "So will we."

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said

It took everything Susan had to not let the tears fall; she could feel Caspian watching her intently but could not bring herself to look at him. Not when she knew that any minuet Peter would break the news to everyone that they would be leaving, so instead she waited while looking down at her shoes for the words that would change everything.

"We'll go." Peter said sorrow laced in his voice.

At those words Susan could hear Caspian's heart drop. His face twisted with pain and shock, she wanted to go to him and tell him she loved him, tell him that she didn't want to leave, and most importantly that she would come back. Everyone looked to her, Aslan, her siblings everyone but she didn't move saying goodbye to Caspian would be the hardest part. It would mean their journey was over and once again they were leaving the one place they loved the most, but she couldn't put if off any longer and so she took the steps that would mean she excepted Aslan's decision and would not argue but instead do what she was used to doing and obey.

"I-I'm sorry" she said not knowing what else to do

"There is nothing to be sorry for my love, you will come back" he said looking in her eyes for reassurance.

"Yes I will but who knows how long that would be, it could be a year for all we know. I could never ask you to wait for me" she said with tears pricking her eyes but she willed them back.

"You do not have to ask me, I would have done it regardless" he said a small smile gracing his lips" I will wait and when you return I will find you and we will be together no matter what the situation may be" he said with love in each word.

"Okay" she said, and then she did what she had longed to do. She kissed him, even though it was small it meant the world to them. It was their promise to each other that they will be together.

"I love you" she said as they hugged each other never wanting to let go.

"I love you to" he said his voice cracked with the last word and she could tell he was trying not to cry.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand." said Lucy

"I'm older and don't think I want to understand." Edmund said even though a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Susan turned and looked at her beloved and he smiled though she could see the hurt behind it, even though she was coming back she could not help the tears that poured from her eyes knowing that things may never be the same.

**(I'm pretty sure I have some of the shortest chapters in the world...)**


End file.
